


Stretch Marks

by Sapphire628



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Tom's girlfriend has a sudden meltdown over her appearance after receiving mean comments about her body.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. Part I

Part I:  
“Darling!” Tom called after he knocked lightly on the bathroom door, “Are you okay in there? It’s been almost two hours.”

He paused and waited for an answer.

“Can you knock so I know you didn’t drown?”

His girlfriend smiled slightly through her tears and tapped twice on the wall.

Tom let out the breath he had been holding, “Can I come in sweetheart? I want to make sure you are okay.”

She shook her head and tears slid down her face. 

I am not okay. I am not okay. 

She was standing in front of the large mirror that hung over the sink and counter in Tom’s bathroom. 

The day had been cold and overcast, so Tom had invited her over for day of movies and relaxation. After a lovely lunch Tom had prepared, they had ventured out to take Bobby on a walk. They had been halfway back to his apartment when the skies opened and rain poured down soaking their clothes. Upon returning to the apartment, Tom had insisted she take a bath to help warm her chilled body. 

Two hours later she stood in front of the mirror naked and shivering, the warmth of the bath long gone. She was staring at her body as tears steadily streamed down her face. He eyes scanned her skin taking in the stretch marks around her belly button and down her sides. Her weight fluctuated so much that she had even more stretch marks than before. She even saw how deep they were on the sides of her breast causing her to cry harder.

“Are you crying?” Tom asked in alarm when he head the sobs, “I’m coming in.” 

He turned the knob and whipped the door open. The sight in front of him nearly stopped his heart. His girlfriend was gripping the sink, head bent as sobs rocked her body.

“Darling! Jesus are you okay?” he asked frantically, “Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I hate myself!” she yelled though her sobs.

“What? What are you talking about?” Tom asked as he tried to pull her into his arms in an attempt to calm her down.

“Look at me!” she continued to yell, “I’m fat and gross and I have marks all over me!”

“Sweetheart …”

“How could you be attracted to be. I’m so ugly!”

Tom’s face darkened, “You listen to me young lady. You are not ugly! You are beautiful. I love your body just the way it is.”

His words made her crumble more and all she could do was keep crying. Tom grabbed his large bathrobe off the back of the door and wrapped it around her shaking body before directing her into his bedroom.

“Darling please stop crying,” he reached for a box of tissues and held them out to her, “please Love. I need you to stop crying before you make yourself sick.”

She kept her head down as she sobs subsided, but he could still see the tears. 

“Take some breaths. Nice and easy.”

Tom couldn’t help but notice the way her body shivered so he stood to go back to the bathroom for a towel. He stopped when she whimpered at the loss of his hand holding hers. 

“I’m just going to get you a towel so we can get you dried off okay?”

She paused and then nodded allowing him to let go and slip into the bathroom. He grabbed one of the fluffiest towels he could find and hurried back to the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and took in the sight of his girlfriend. She was wrapped tightly in his robe as she sat on the edge of his bed. Her head was still down but he could hear little sniffles telling him the worst of the crying was over. 

When she looked up, he gave her a loving smile and crossed the room.

“Here you are darling,” he knelt down in front of her, “Let’s get you dried off.”

He carefully covered her head with the towel to dry her soaking hair. Once he was sure the worst of the water had been soaked up, he had her stand and carefully pulled the robe off. 

She moved to cover her body with her arms, so he wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her arms gently.

“It’s okay darling,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “It’s going to be okay.”

She stood quietly letting him dry her body.

“Do you want to put on one of my t-shirts?”

She nodded meekly giving him the tiniest of smiles.

Tom smiled and walked over to his dresser to find a t-shirt for her to wear. He pulled out a grey shirt and turned back to her. He smiled when she made a face.

Turning back to the dresser, Tom dug through another drawer and pulled out wo t-shirts, “Ragnorak or Avengers.”

“Ragnorak,” she whispered and reached for the black shirt.

Tom chuckled and tossed the Avenger Loki shirt back in the drawer. He walked back to the bed and carefully pulled the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves.

“Good?”

She smiled briefly and nodded. 

“Are you feeling better?”

She shook her head, “No. I hate myself.”

“Oh baby. Please don’t say that.”

She just shook her head, “How could you be attracted to me? My body is so ugly.”

“Sweetheart that is not true. You are beautiful. All of you.”

Tears began to slide down her face as she turned away and laid down with her back to him.

Tom sighed softly and stood to go back into the bathroom. He grabbed a comb from one of the drawers and went back to the bed.

“Sit up darling.”

“No.”

“Come on sit up. I have to comb your hair then you can sleep.”

She sat up reluctantly and let Tom comb out her damp hair. She moaned softly at the feeling of his running his fingers through her tresses and the way he massaged her scalp with his fingertips. Once he was done, Tom tossed the comb to his nightstand and wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly.

“Darling …”

“No. I don’t want to talk.”

“It hurts that you’re questioning how I feel about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I love you. I love all of you.”

She stiffened in his arms before slowly turning looking at him with wide eyes.

“What?

“I said I love you.”

“No,” she shook her head, “No. You can’t. You can’t love me.”

“Sweetheart …”

“No!”


	2. Part II

Part II:

“Everything okay?”

Tom glanced at the hair stylist working on his Loki wig, “Fine.”

“Tom. That is the 5th time you have checked your phone in the last 10 minutes. What’s going on?”

When he didn’t answer she sighed, “I’m a stylist. I’m like a therapist but cheaper.”

Tom’s lips moved in the tiniest bit of a smile, “I think my girlfriend is mad at me but I’m not sure why. She won’t answer my texts or calls.”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. She came over on Friday and we had a nice day. Watched movies and lunch then we took the dog for a walk. We got caught in the rain and she was taking a bath to warm up and…” he stopped not sure he should be sharing his girlfriend’s meltdown with someone else.

“What happened?”

“I don’t think I should share that. It’s her privacy.”

The woman nodded, “Well maybe she just needs time and then she’ll be ready to talk to you.”

“I hope so.”

&&

Tom stared at his phone as he laid in bed later that night hoping to get a reply. He had just sent yet another text message begging his girlfriend to answer him and apologizing for whatever it was that caused her meltdown a few days earlier. He let a defeated sigh and dropped his phone on the bed. 

A moment later he jerked up when there was a knock at the front door. Bobby took off out the room barking his little head off as Tom followed him.

“Sweetheart!” he exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend standing on the other side of the door, “What are you doing here?”

“I um ... I was hoping we could talk?”

“Yes. Of course. Please come in.”

He stepped back allowing her to enter the apartment.

“Bobby back up,” Tom scolded, “Let her in.”

She smiled slightly at the dog and gave his head a pat before walking toward the couch.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you texts and calls.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

“No, it’s not. I was being childish. I was so embarrassed about what happened on Friday that I was scared to see you.”

“Why?” he asked gently.

“We were having such a lovely day together then I ruined it with my meltdown. I never want you to see me like that.”

“Do you have meltdowns like that a lot?”

“I haven’t had one that bad in a while. It usually happens when I’m very stressed or my anxiety is too high. I get very overwhelmed and sometimes I just start crying like that because it’s the only way my brain can react to the stress.”

“May I ask a question?”

She nodded and grabbed one of the throw pillows to hold.

“If we were having a nice quiet day, what had you so stressed out?”

She chewed her lower lip trying to best describe what had happen.

“I’ve been getting a lot of not so nice comments sent to me. Even though I made everything private, I still get people post on my Twitter and Instagram. It was becoming very overwhelming. When I was in the bath, I got a particularly bad one on a photo I had posted the day before.”

Tom closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry sweetheart. I wish people would not do that to you.”

“It’s not your fault. What they are saying isn’t exactly untrue.”

“They still shouldn’t be saying those things. Whether they are right or wrong, which they are wrong, they shouldn’t be so cruel to you. It’s uncalled for and just plain rude.”

“Your fans want what is best for you.”

“Well if they want what’s best for me, they wouldn’t treat the people in my life so horribly.” 

“I’m sorry for what happened the other day. Like I said it was overwhelming and I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my body and I just kind of lost it.”

“Don’t apologize sweetheart. I just wish this didn’t happen to you. Honestly when I walked in you scared me. I didn’t know how to help you and then you refused to talk about it.”

“I’m really sorry Tom. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course, darling. Can you do me a favor though?” she nodded, “Next time you are feeling that way, can you tell me? I just want to help and make you happy okay?”

She nodded as a few tears stung her eyes. He reached out and gently wiped them away. 

“No more tears sweetheart. I believe you are beautiful, and I want you to believe it to. Don’t let what other people say change the way you see yourself. I know it’s not always easy, but will you at least try?

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Good. He pressed a gently kiss to her lips before standing. He tugged her hands for her to stand up. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as he led her away from the couch.

“I am going to worship this body for the rest of the night and show you just how much I love it and how much I love you.”

“Oh!” she blushed deep red as she let him lead her to his bedroom.


End file.
